


The Trapper and The Thief

by ciiseli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiseli/pseuds/ciiseli
Summary: The Trapper is renowned through out the kingdom for his criminal catching skills, however there is a one Thief who always manages to escape even his cleverest traps.
Kudos: 1





	The Trapper and The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prologue for an idea I have. I hope to have enough time in the future to fully flesh out this idea and characters. 
> 
> Note that english is not my first language, so if Trapper's dialogue is all over the place, that's probably the reason for it. (Might change that later if I'll write more.)

**The Trapper and The Thief**

”Do you know the story of Dragon Crystals?” The Thief asked pulling out a vibrant, shimmering gem from his pocket for Trapper to see. In the light of occasional lighting flash, it looked like the gem held its own inner light.

”Ain’t they just pretty rocks with high value?” Trapper crossed his arms with annoyance glancing around the dark bedchamber where the storm had driven them from the castle roof. Other man’s cheeriness got on his nerves. This situation was ridiculous!

”No my friend, they have a story which makes them even more valuable.”

”I ain’t yer friend, thief.”

The Thief shrugged. The gesture was amused which irritated the Trapper even more. Here they were, mortal enemies trapped by a storm in a room with out a door. Who even build these castles?!

The chase over castle roofs had almost led to both of their demises, so a temporary truce had been formed: they would take shelter from the storm, rather than continue the deadly chase over slippery roof tiles. It hand been close, if the Thief hadn’t caught him just on time back then..

”Would you still like to hear it, old enemy?” Trapper was pulled out of his thoughts as the lightning shed its fleeting light on the face of the masked man who had spoken to him. 

”Ain’t nuthing better to do here anyway.” He sat on the floor, resting his back against the bed frame. Across him on the other side of the room, the Thief seated himself crosslegged on the thick and dusty rug. The Trapper could see the faint blue light emanating from the crystal, that the Thief still held in his hands.

”So what’s the big deal about those stones anyway?”

”They were made long time ago, these” he flipped the crystal on the air and caught it again ”are only ones of their kind.”

”There is a story, or maybe it is more of a legend, that these stones hold souls of the dragons inside them. They say that people with right kind of magic may be able to release the dragons trapped within.”

”Everybody knows that the dragons died centuries ago.” Trapper scoffed. ”Sounds like a children’s story to me.”

”Maybe, but sometimes children’s stories have a hint of truth in them.” 

The Thief closed his fingers around the crystal. It disappeared inside his closed fist, but the Trapper could still see faint blue glow trickling through his fingers. 

”So why yer after them?” 

The Thief hid the crystal somewhere on his person instead of answering. He stared at his conversation partner for a long while. A mask and hood hid his facial features in deep shadows, but a lightning flash revealed a thoughtful look which turned into a slight smile when the man finally decided to answer.

”I’d like to see a dragon some day.”

The Trapper let out a noise that was a mixture of amusement, disbelief and frustration at the same time. This guy… What a stupid reason to go around for years stealing stuff. He had always respected the Thief as a man who had skill and dedication to his craft, despite of him being a criminal. They had spent years playing cat and mouse, but the Thief had always managed to escape in some miraculous way. None of his traps had been able to catch him and now, when he finally caught him, it turned out that he was some kind of whacko.. What a disappointment.

”I’ll take that you don’t believe that the dragons could be released.” 

”Yer lost yer mind. Magic is just something that wizards invented so that they can raise more taxes. It ain’t real either.”

”Maybe there is other kind of magic. Real magic, which doesn’t require gold to work.”

”I always thought ye were a smart man.”

”What does that have to do with anything?”

”If ye had yer wits with ye, ye’d know that magic doesn’t exist!”

”Can you prove it doesn’t?”

”I ain’t seen magic in me life, if it existed I surely would have seen it somewhere.”

”But how do you know it doesn’t?”

”That’s just common sense!”

”Sigh. You’re the type who only believes in what they can see, aren’t you?”

”And yer a lunatic.” 

”Maybe I can use that in the court and get the judges to be more lenient with me.” The Trapper rolled his eyes when he saw the other man smirking.

”Like I’ll let that happen.”


End file.
